It is well known that baseball-type caps are very popular, and are worn by a wide cross-section of society, including children, men of all ages and many women. Such caps have a bill that is generally intended to face forward, but is frequently turned to the back by individuals attempting to achieve a different look. The bill is often constructed of fabric covered cardboard or similar material.
While it may seem to many observers that there are almost as many words and logos on caps as there are caps, people are always looking for a way to customize their cap from its original retail condition. One trend that is currently very popular is to bend the bill so that it is rounded, with the edges pointed generally downward.
While most such bending is done by hand, a device exists to maintain the curvature of the bill of a hat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,652, issued in 1994 to Levin, discloses a device that may be attached to the bill of a single cap. In use, the device forces the bill to assume a rounded shape. When the device is removed, the cap tends to maintain the rounded shape for a period of time.
Unfortunately, while such a device may have some utility with a single cap, it is not intended to maintain the shape of a plurality of caps simultaneously. Similarly, it is not intended to store caps in an organized manner for future use. As a result, a significant segment of the cap wearing market is still bending the bills of their caps manually.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a cap storage and bill shape maintenance device that can store a plurality of caps for future use,